Doggy Love
by Byakushiki69
Summary: During Komamura's heat, he and Ichigo go at it but he hurts his beloved Ichigo. KomamuraxIchigo


Ichigo sighed as he walked all through Soul Society. He had been searching for something the entire time but he didn't know what exactly. For a while, Ichigo had been feeling empty inside, like something was missing. His instincts told him to look through the Soul Society but he continuously got lost.

Ichigo finally decided to stop wandering aimlessly and think for a moment. He lied down in a field of flowers and looked up at the sky. The day was slowly transitioning to night and he yawned. Ichigo would've fallen asleep if not for the grunting noises he kept hearing off in the distance.

Curious, he went to check it out and found a very arousing sight.

Komamura, 7th Squad captain, was leaning against a tree, his captain's haori and shihakusho thrown every with way. He was stroking his hard length furiously, wanting to find release. He came with a grunt but his huge erection didn't die down.

Ichigo didn't realize he was slowly inching closer to the very aroused captain, his own aroused state alerting Komamura to his presence.

"Don't come any closer Ichigo," Komamura half growled half moaned. Ichigo didn't listen and kept moving closer and closer. "Ichigo, I won't be able to stop myself from attacking you if get closer."

"I don't care Komamura, I just want you inside me," Ichigo moaned. He was sitting on the large captain's lap, kissing him before he was pushed down. Komamura removed Ichigo's clothes and ran his large hands up and down his body, stopping every few seconds to admire the substitute shinigami's beauty. He licked Ichigo's nipples, earning a moan from him while he pinched the other between his fingers.

"Mmmm…Komamura, I want more." Komamura then took Ichigo's erection into his mouth and inserted one of his fingers drenched in his into Ichigo's twitching hole.

"Relax Ichigo," Komamura said when he heard the teen under him moan in pain. When they turned to moans of pleasure, he added another finger, scissoring and twisting them inside him before adding another.

"Komamura, please, I want you inside me now!" With that, Komamura removed his fingers and spread Ichigo's cheeks, positioning himself against him. The intensity of his heat washed over him and he forgot himself. He rammed himself inside Ichigo, causing the small teen to scream in pain but Komamura couldn't hear it. He didn't let him adjust before he started thrusting in and out of Ichigo at a wild pace, the screams of pain and fear getting louder and louder with the increasing tempo.

Ichigo felt Komamura was ready to cum when his cock swelled and thrust as far as he could go into Ichigo.

"Mine!" Komamura bit into Ichigo's neck as he came, blood pouring from his mouth.

It finally ended and Ichigo was in tears. How could such an intimate act hurt so much? There was no pleasure for him, just the increasing pain from Komamura's large cock pushing in and out of him relentlessly.

Komamura returned from his heat-driven high and was shocked to find Ichigo in tears, blood leaking from his neck. He tasted it around his lips and he scowled when he realized what he had done.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself and I hurt you bad." He wrapped Ichigo in his arms. He was shaking from the pain but also because he had Komamura back. He pulled out of him, careful not to hurt him any further. "I love you so much Ichigo. I didn't think I would hurt you this bad."

Ichigo wrapped shaky arms around his thick, furry neck and held him closer.

"It's okay," Ichigo said in Komamura's neck, "I'm fine." The captain saw his semen mixed with blood run down Ichigo's leg and he growled.

"It's not okay. You're not supposed to fuck the one you love until they bleed. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. No one disturbs me when I'm in heat so I never had to worry about losing control before." Ichigo looked hurt when he said that.

"Do you regret having sex with me?"

"Of course I don't. Today has been the most memorable day of my existence. I just wish I had been gentler with you."

"Then…maybe we can give it another try." Komamura's eyes widened and he smiled as he pulled Ichigo as close as possible without hurting him.

"Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too." Ichigo kissed Komamura and fell asleep against his warm, furry chest, his embrace soothing away any of the pain he felt before.


End file.
